怒德哈根海灘
}} Nordhagen Beach is a location and possible settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Nordhagen Beach is a small settlement along the coast. In its base state, there are three settlers; two parents and a child that are unnamed. Heading east from the bridge one will see a light green car on the right hand side of the road. Past this and on the left is a visible sand road with two plastic flamingos on the left side leading to the settlement's only structure; a single brick building containing one bed and two mattresses. In addition, there is an end table and several junk items. Just before the doorway to the building there is a chemistry station against the wall. On the western side of the building is the settlement's workshop, a water pump and a wooden perimeter fence spanning to the north and northeast. There is a wooden rowboat just behind the fence and a partially buried truck and tractor in front of them, all of which can be scrapped if the settlement is allied with the Sole Survivor. On the eastern side of the settlement there is a large gourd patch surrounded by a wooden posted fence. To the south of the fence is a cooking station. On the beach itself, there is little of note other than driftwood and various other items which can be scrapped. There is also a shipping container buried in the sand in the southeast corner that cannot be moved or scrapped for components. Just over the southeast settlement boundary there are two fragments of a crashed airliner. If one continues along the eastern road from Nordhagen, there is a Stingray Deluxe jet on the south side of the road and beyond this a collapsed building that has been repurposed as a lookout. Continuing along the road will lead to Fort Strong. Related quests * Clearing the Way * Ghoul Problem * Greenskins * Kidnapping Notes * There are three settlers at this site; two parents and a child, all of which are unnamed. Speaking with one of the settlers may start any of the Minutemen side quests without receiving the quest from Preston Garvey or Radio Freedom. These original settlers cannot be relocated from Nordhagen Beach. * The three mattresses inside the shack cannot be moved or scrapped in workshop mode. * Placing artillery pieces along the water line of the settlement allows for the shelling of the nearby airport. * If one kills the two settlers, the child will run away and one will be able to access the settlement. Appearances Nordhagen Beach appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 怒德哈根海灘坐落的位置為現實波士頓郊區的溫斯羅普。 Bugs Settlers assigned to stores (except the clinic) placed above the water at Nordhagen beach will refuse to engage in dialogue. * Simply moving those emporiums away from the water and placing them on (or above) a dry surface resolves this. Gallery FO4 Nordhagen aerial.png|Aerial view of Nordhagen from the east FO4 Nordhagen road path.png|Roadside view down the sound track FO4 gourd patch.png|Gourd farm FO4 Nordhagen crashed stingray.png|Crashed Stingray Deluxe en:Nordhagen Beach fr:Nordhagen Beach ru:Нордхаген-Бич uk:Нордхаген-Біч Category:Fallout 4 settlements